pig_boyfandomcom-20200213-history
FREEZE and FLOPC Team Up, Part 2
'''FREEZE and FLOPC Team Up, Part 2 '''is the fifth episode of the first season of Pigboy. It involves Pigboy going to the Halberd to defeat FREEZE and FLOPC. Synopsis After FREEZE and FLOPC captured the Halberd, Pigboy climbs up the ice peak to fight them. Meanwhile, Link is fighting Petey Piranha. Plot Pigboy flew the Pigcopter to the Halberd when one of the Yenom's drone minions fried the Pigcopter's control system. The Pigcopter landed at the glacial peak in northern Pigmania Island. Pigboy met the Ice Climbers. He transformed into Super Pigboy. Link, who guarded the Halberd in the previous episode, was thrown off by Meresheep. Luckily he grappled onto a midair stadium. Petey Piranha had two princesses in cages: Peach and Zelda. When Pigboy and the Ice Climbers climbed up to the top of the peak, Pigboy used his ropes to grapple onto the Halberd. The other members of the Pigboy Gang were trapped in the Halberd's prison cells, along with Kirby and Meta Knight. The Yenom, White Goblin, and Blue Goblin were in the Sea of Clouds, waiting for the Gliders and the Yenom's Helicopter to fall there. Mario and Pit wandered around the Sea of Clouds. Link used his Master Sword to fight Petey. He got a Smash Ball, and used his Final Smash on Petey. Link freed Zelda and Peach. Pigboy and the Ice Climbers walked into the Halberd's prison. They were confronted by Yenom Goons, but they fought back to continue onward to the gang, Kirby, and Meta Knight. Mario found the Yenom frustrated that his helicopter was broken. Mario fixed the helicopter. Mario told Pit to pick up Peach, Link, and Zelda at the Midair Stadium. Mario hung on to the helicopter as it flew to the Halberd. After Mario, Pit, Peach, Link, and Zelda got to the Halberd, they went in, fighting off goons. Pigboy and the Ice Climbers were surrounded by goons, but a man in a cardboard box named Solid Snake came out and fought off the goons. Pigboy, the Ice Climbers, and Snake found the gang, Kirby, and Meta Knight. They then found Pit, Mario, Link, Zelda, and Peach. They ran to the control room to fight FREEZE and FLOPC. After defeating FREEZE and FLOPC, Meta Knight took back the Halberd. He landed the Gang at the same peak that the Pigcopter landed at, and Mario fixed it. Then FREEZE and FLOPC went back to Pigham Asylum. Characters Main Pigboy Link Mario Pit Supporting Yenom Blue Goblin White Goblin Solid Snake Ice Climbers Minor FLOPC Pigboy Gang FREEZE Peach Zelda Petey Piranha Cameos Kirby Meta Knight Trivia *This is the first episode to have three points of view. *Link and Pigboy were the only members of the Pigboy Gang who were not captured by the villains. *Though Snake was on the Halberd was on the Halberd at the beginning of the episode, he wasn't captured by the villains because he hid in his cardboard box. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1